Los Chocolates de San Valentín
by Watanuki's Glasses
Summary: Side-story de HiTSUZEN, Un Spin-off de HOLiC, especial por San Valentín. Contiene algunos leves spoilers de lo que viene en HiTSUZEN.


—¡San Valentín se acerca! —Saki estaba muy feliz parloteando sobre el tema, sin embargo, no me sentía particularmente interesada.

—¿Y eso qué? —respondí, resoplando por lo bajo—. ¿Qué puede tener de especial San Valentín cuando el mundo está en peligro?

—Oh, vamos. Incluso las heroínas como tú merecen un descanso, ¿No es así?

¿Yo una heroína? ¡Ni de broma!

—No soy una heroína. Además, no tiene nada de especial entregarles chocolates a los chicos.

—Pero no es sólo entregarle chocolate a los chicos, ¡Sino a la persona más importante para ti! —para ese instante, Saki ya estaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro. Alcé una ceja ante ese comentario, podría hacer eso en cualquier otro día del año, darle chocolates a la persona que me guste. No he celebrado jamás San Valentín, aunque eso no significa que no puedo hacer chocolates. En la escuela, en la clase de cocina aprendí hace un tiempo, pero todos mis chocolates terminaban en manos de otras personas porque así lo prefería. Luego de la muerte de papá, no volví a entregarle a otro hombre un chocolate.

—Aún así, no es algo importante.

—¿Oh? —mi amiga de cabello corto se detuvo súbitamente, mirándome detenidamente—. ¿Será que aún no le das chocolates a Gushiken-san por San Valentín?

—Bueno, no. No le he regalado nada por San Valentín a nadie en realidad.

—Mhm… bien, ¿Por qué no cambias eso este año? —preguntó ella con un dedo en su mejilla. Fruncí el ceño, volviéndome a un lado.

—¡En absoluto!

—¿Por qué no? Estoy segura que Gushiken-kun estará muy feliz de recibir chocolates hechos por ti.

—Eres bastante insistente cuando te lo propones. Aún así, la respuesta es no.

—Oh, ya veo… a menos que…. —ella no finaliza su oración, sólo se vuelve a mi viéndome con cierta pena en su mirada, una mano sostiene su rostro. Me volví a ella con una ceja alzada, esperando escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir—. ¿Será que no puedes hacer chocolates?

Esta chica, sabe cómo sacarme de quicio. Me sentí levemente ofendida por su conclusión, ¡Claro que puedo hacer buenos chocolates! No los he hecho desde hace ya un tiempo, pero eso no significa que haya olvidado cómo hacer dulces suaves y deliciosos. Si los probara, lo sabría.

—¡Claro que puedo! —exclamé—. ¡Hago buenos chocolates!

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no haces unos para San Valentín?

—¡Porque es ridículo!

—Mhm… creo que no puedes hacerlos y por eso no quieres regalar chocolates de San Valentín…

¡Es suficiente!

—¡Esto comienza a molestarme!

—No tienes de que preocuparte, todos tenemos algo en lo que no somos buenos —responde, guiñándome un ojo—. Está bien, guardaré tú secreto.

—Sí que puedes ser molesta cuando te lo propones, ¡Voy a traerte dulces hechos por mí!

—Mmm, no. ¿Cómo sabré si tenchou-san los hizo y no tú?

—¡Eh! ¡Jamás dejaría que ese sujeto se meta con mi comida! Podría hacerle algo malo… como sea, ¡Yo los haré y le regalaré a alguien para que veas que puedo hacerlos bien!

—¡Excelente! ¡Estaré esperando por ello!

Saki por alguna razón no se veía molesta por la forma en que yo le había hablado… pero, vaya, sí que puede ser una molestia a veces… jamás le pediría ayuda a Kimihiro para hacer chocolates de San Valentín, el simple pensamiento me daba escalofríos por alguna razón. Conociéndolo, seguramente se burlaría de mí y eso provocaría que lo patee en el rostro, lo que desde luego, me traería más problemas.

Podría no cumplir mi promesa, al fin y al cabo, no tengo una persona en especial a quién regalarle chocolates… aunque… quizás…

—¡Desde luego que no! —exclamé mientras iba camino a la tienda. Desde la charla con Saki, había ido directo al supermercado por los ingredientes para hacer los dulces y seguía pensando en quién sería la persona a la que le daría chocolates para San Valentín. Desde luego, Makoto Doumeki no era una opción. Había pensado en regalarle a Eren, pero, él no es mi persona más especial, aunque sí mi mejor amigo.

Luego vino a mi cabeza el rostro de Kimihiro.

Pensar en darle chocolates a ese sujeto me hizo enrojecer mucho, tanto que grité en la calle e hice que las personas se volvieran a verme de forma extraña. ¡¿Por qué darle un regalo de San Valentín a ese sujeto?! No es alguien especial… ¿No es así?

Cuando entré a la tienda, me aseguré de no hacer mucho ruido. No quería que ese sujeto se enterara de lo que debía hacer. Entré sigilosamente, escabulléndome en los pasillos para llegar a mi habitación sin ser detectada…

—¿Por qué tan silenciosa, Hotaru-chan? ¿Qué estás escondiendo?

—¡Idiota! ¡Me asustaste!

—Eh, me pregunto cómo tendrás la consciencia para asustarte tan fácilmente con mi presencia, eso es de lo más extraño…

El dueño de la tienda de deseos es bastante odioso también cuando se lo propone. Me giré sobre mis talones para verle, descubriendo que estaba recostado en el sillón con su kiseru, su yukata parcialmente abierta, mostrando parte de su pecho. La mirada traviesa de sus ojos se burlaba de mi postura tímida, escondiendo con dificultad las bolsas con compras que sobresalían de mis costados.

—Mi consciencia está tranquila, no tengo nada que temer. Al contrario de la tuya, pervertido.

—Por Dios, ¿Aún sigues llamándome "pervertido"? ¿Qué he hecho ahora?

—Quizás "exhibicionista" sería un mejor término. En fin, lo que haga no es asunto tuyo —respondí, volviéndome al otro lado—. No estoy ocultando nada especial.

Kimihiro no respondió nada, por lo que le miré de reojo para asegurarme de que no estuviera planeando arrebatarme las bolsas con compras. No es natural de ese sujeto quedarse tan tranquilo... a menos que sea su forma de responder a mi humor cambiante. O eso quiero creer.

Retrocedí unos cuántos pasos antes de huir por el pasillo hacia mi habitación. Allí me aseguré de que todos los ingredientes para los chocolates estuvieran en buen estado.

Con ese sujeto en frente, no puedo hacerlos aún. Tendré que esperar a la noche, cuando todos duerman. Muy bien, muy bien, eso es lo que haré. Mientras tanto, debo asegurarme de que el no se escabulla en mi habitación.

Jamás pensé que estaría preocupándome tanto por un regalo de San Valentín, esto es tan extraño. Si no fuera por la insistencia de Saki... esa chica es todo un caso.

Tch, parece que me envolvió fácilmente en su juego. Esto me pasa por ser un poco egocéntrica. No hay remedio, supongo.

La cuestión ahora es la entrega de los chocolates... no tengo el ánimo de hacer algo demasiado sorprendente, al fin y al cabo, no son para entregarlos a una persona especial. Aunque decir eso suena grosero, Eren se ha convertido en un amigo especial, constantemente cuidando de mi. Pero, ¿Ese sujeto? No, no puedo negar que él es también alguien especial... pero, decirlo es incómodo. Me da una sensación que aún no termino de definir. Es un sentimiento cálido, singular.

—¡¿Qué diablos estoy pensando?! ¡Eso es estúpido!

Desde luego que lo es, no debería darle más problemas a mí ya problemática mente y menos con trivialidades como esta.

Con el paso de las horas, las cosas en la tienda parecían ir de igual forma, aunque aún tenía mis sospechas sobre la actitud tan pasiva del sujeto de las gafas. Quizás esté paranoica, pero me apena mucho la simple idea de que él me vea haciéndole chocolates de San Valentín... ¡¿Qué acabo de decir?! ¡Yo no voy a hacerle nada!

—Watanuki, ¿Qué le sucede a Hotaru?

—¡Hotaru está roja como tomate!

—Ella sólo está siendo ella, no hay por qué preocuparse. Quizás sea el amor lo que la tenga así.

—¿Sabes? Puedo escucharte. Que no responda a tus comentarios burlescos no significa que esté ignorando cada palabra que dices. Yo no estoy enamorada, ya te lo he dicho.

—Con esos pensamientos en las nubes es imposible no pensarlo —responde él. La cena se había vuelto un extraño interrogatorio donde Kimihiro me miraba con una ceja alzada, esperando a que cayera. Pero, estaba preparada. Mi tiempo en la tienda no ha sido en vano.

—Sólo estoy preocupada por cosas más importantes que el amor, ¿Sabes? No tengo tiempo para pensar en ello.

—Es curioso. Siempre creí que a las chicas les encantaba San Valentín y por ello perdían la cabeza días antes de la celebración.

—No tiene nada de emocionante —respondí, usando un palillo para señalar al duelo de la tienda—. Si tuviera algo de interesante, quizás la tienda estaría llena de clientas desesperadas por un regalo para sus amantes. No me digas que tú eres un aficionado al San Valentín.

—No en realidad.

—Ya veo —aunque la pregunta correcta aún no había sido realizada—. Oye… ¿Tú… tú recibes chocolates en San Valentín?

Hubo silencio por varios segundos.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que recibí un presente por San Valentín. Aunque, no era del tipo que recibía, usualmente yo hacía los chocolates y cierto sujeto se los comía descaradamente sin mi consentimiento… pero, esa es una historia del pasado.

Lo sabía. Aunque alguna parte de mi quiso creer que Kimihiro no era una persona tan… alejada de todos los mundos que le rodeaban.

—¿Alguna vez recibiste algún regalo de tú persona especial? —¿Por qué me molesté en preguntar algo que es incómodo?—. No tienes por qué responder, perdón.

Kimihiro dejó escapar una risa jocosa. Fruncí el ceño ante ese detalle peculiar, ¿Le parecía divertido que fuera una entrometida?

—No, ciertamente no recibí un regalo San Valentín de su parte, ya que la cocina no era su especialidad. Pero, su compañía fue suficiente. Es una pena que jamás pudiera probar comida hecha por ella.

—¡Perdón! Yo... yo no tenía que preguntar esas cosas. No son de mi incumbencia.

—No, no tienes por qué disculparte, Hotaru-chan. Eso es el pasado, por lo tanto, lo que una vez se fue ya no regresará.

—Suena solitario.

—Quizás. Aunque... no me siento solo —respondió con la mirada perdida en el vacío. Unos segundos después sus ojos se encontraron con los míos—. No me... siento solo.

Mis mejillas volvieron a calentarse, no podía comprender el porqué de la repentina conmoción por aquellas palabras.

—Me... me alegro —respondí, volviéndome a ver a mis manos. Kimihiro dejó escapar otra risilla mientras reanudó sus alimentos.

No tenía duda de lo que tenía que hacer... aunque, pensarlo seguía siendo aterrador.

Regalar presentes no era mi fuerte, pero, esta era una ocasión especial. Quería que al menos una persona fuera feliz en San Valentín, una persona que lo merecía al no haberlo celebrado por muchos años. Aunque, espero no sea malentendido. No es un regalo que entregue por falsa simpatía, sino de forma sincera.

Cuando estuve segura de que todos habían ido a dormir, comencé a realizar los chocolates. Había perdido un poco la práctica, seguramente no quedarían tan impecables como hace tiempo. Aún así, querían que fueran deliciosos, para que cuando él los comiera, una sonrisa se presentara en su rostro.

 _¡Idiota! ¡Estás de broma! ¡¿Desde cuándo tienes un corazón tan blando?!_

No lo sé, quise responderme en voz alta. Sólo sé que tengo razón, estoy siendo bastante idiota y parezco estar bien con ello.

A la mañana siguiente, los párpados pesaban más de lo que recordaba. Me había dormido bastante tarde y despertar para ir a la escuela no era lo que quería hacer. Me levanté a regañadientes para prepararme con la velocidad de un caracol, no hace falta decir que me saltaría el desayuno para poder llegar un minuto antes de que la campana de la escuela sonara.

Tenía que tomarme unos minutos para dejar el regalo de Kimihiro visible. Lo hubiera hecho más temprano si mi cerebro no hubiera estado más dormido que de costumbre.

—¡Oye, Hotaru!

Hablando de Roma...

—Voy, voy —respondo malhumorada. El dueño de la tienda y yo nos cruzamos en el pasillo frente a la cocina. Se detiene súbitamente, mirándome con una ceja alzada—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Jamás has visto a una chica desvelada? —pregunté. Él siguió sin responder nada—. Me sorprende mucho, al fin y al cabo has vivido mucho, ¿No es así?

—No tienes que sacar eso tanto puedas, ¿Sabes?

Al menos saber que tenía algo en manos para molestarlo me hizo sonreír. Pase de largo hacia la cocina, donde había dejado los chocolates que había hecho la noche anterior. El repentino sentimiento de vergüenza que me invadió parece haberme despertado más.

—Oye, Kimihiro —llamé. Por suerte estaba en la habitación contigua, no podría ver mi rostro enrojecido.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

—Eh… ah, es San Valentín. ¿Qué tiene de importante?

—No… nada —respondí, apretando los puños para poder suprimir parte de la vergüenza del momento—. Oye… esto…

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Aún sigues dormida? —pregunta divertido. Hubo silencio por varios segundos. Luego pasos. Fue cuestión de tiempo para que él entrara a la cocina. Yo sin embargo, no me detuve a verle en absoluto. Estaba intentando darme valor para hacer una gran estúpidez.

—¡Tch! ¡Eres insufrible, Kimihiro Watanuki! —grité exasperada, tomando la bolsa con chocolates en mi mano y volviéndome a él. Seguramente tenía las mejillas pintadas de color rojo, pero, si no hago esto ahora, jamás le entregaré el regalo—. ¡Toma! —exclamé, casi lanzando la bolsa por los aires.

Kimihiro rápidamente atrapó la bolsa que aún colgaba en mi muñeca, tomando mi mano en el aterrizaje. Él dio un leve salto al notarlo así como yo, por lo que decidí volver mi rostro a otro lado. Por todo lo sagrado, ¿Por qué todo es tan difícil con este sujeto?

—¿Esto… es para mí?

—Supongo que sí —respondí sarcásticamente—. Hacía un tiempo que no hago dulces, pero, aún no he olvidado cómo hacerlos.

Le escuché reírse, así que no pude evitar volverme hacia él. ¡¿Acaso se estaba burlando de mí?!

—¡Oye! ¿Qué es tan divertido?

—Tranquila… es sólo que estoy sorprendido. En realidad no esperaba un regalo. Además, me siento mal por recibirlo, ahora entiendo por qué no dormiste bien. Estuviste preparando los chocolates hasta tarde, ¿O me equivoco?

—Eso no importa —respondí, aún con las mejillas enrojecidas. Él sonrió, mirándome de forma amable.

—Muchas gracias, Hotaru-chan. ¿Te importa si los pruebo?

No esperaba que los probara frente a mí. Temo mucho que después de eso reciba crueles burlas.

—N-no... supongo...

El chocolate especial que había preparado la noche anterior era un pequeño pastel. Me tomó mucho más tiempo de lo que esperaba, pero al menos estaba satisfecha con el resultado. El sujeto de gafas lo examinó por unos segundos, tomando un pedazo del mismo con sus dedos.

—Eh, vaya que eres una caja de sorpresas, Hotaru-chan.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Está muy rico —dice, sonriendo abiertamente. Eso me hace sonreír a mí también, me da una extraña felicidad y satisfacción que no puedo descifrar bien—. Prometo recompensarte esto en el Día Blanco.

—No es necesario —respondí, cruzándome de brazos—. Aunque, ¿Quién sabe si aún estaré aquí en esas fechas?

—¿Qué dijiste?

—No, no fue nada. Espero te lo comas todo.

—Por supuesto que lo haré. Estoy en verdad feliz de recibir este regalo, Hotaru-chan. Muchas gracias.

Yo también estaba feliz de que lo recibiera con tanta alegría.

Ahora, falta uno más.

—Eh, así que tenchou-san recibió chocolates en San Valentín —comentó Saki feliz. Escuchárselo decir hacía que empeorara mi vergüenza. No puedo creer que gracias a ella esté entregando chocolates en San Valentín, no es natural—. Eso fue muy dulce de tú parte, Hotaru-chan.

—No fue nada, sólo fui un humano muy generoso con él y ya. No ha recibido nada desde hace mucho, así que quise que este año fuera diferente y ya.

—¿Dónde están mis chocolates? —pregunta Doumeki. La pregunta inmediatamente hace que me irrite.

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! ¡Yo no iba a regalarte chocolates! ¡Idiota!

—Por eso no recibes nada en el Día Blanco.

—¡¿Ehhh?! ¡¿Qué hay de ti?! ¡Tú tampoco recibes nada en San Valentín! ¡Eres la persona menos indicada para decir algo!

—En realidad… —interrumpe Saki—. Aquí tienes, Doumeki-kun. Feliz San Valentín.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Es en serio?! —¿Cómo es posible que el idiota reciba chocolates? ¡Es un idiota!

—Muchas gracias —responde él con una leve reverencia a mi amiga—. ¿Lo ves? Himuro-san sí recibirá obsequios en el Día Blanco.

—¡Cállate! Estás molestándome.

—Tú eres la ruidosa.

¡Ese idiota!

—No te preocupes, Hotaru-chan. Yo tengo un regalo para ti también. Ten —Saki me entrega una bolsa adornada con varios chocolates dentro. Me volví a ella para darle una sonrisa en agradecimiento, pero la sonrisa chueca en su rostro me advierte que no todo está bien—. Pues… puede que estén un poco rotos. Tuve problemas mientras hacía los chocolates y no quería que se desperdiciaran…

—¿Significa que estoy recibiendo las sobras descartadas? —pregunté con una ceja alzada.

—No lo veas así —responde entre risas nerviosas—. De esta forma no se pierde la comida… y… y… ¡Ah! ¡Junichiro-san! —mi amiga de cabello corto entonces huye, corriendo tras mis compañeros de clases. No puedo evitar reír, al menos su honestidad es algo que agradezco.

Mi turno de entregar el último presente llega cuando veo pasar a un joven alto de cabello rubio. Corrí tras de él, viendo como pasaba entre los estudiantes. Se dirigía afuera, como si de alguna forma supiera que vamos a encontrarnos… tch, desde luego que lo sabe.

En el patio, no me es difícil ver que es el único estudiante que está apoyado contra la pared y ocultando una mano en su bolsillo.

—¿Por qué me hiciste venir hasta aquí? —pregunté, mirándole divertida.

—Puede que haya escuchado de Himuro-san qué harías un presente para mí y quise evitar a la multitud para que no pasaras un mal momento.

—Vaya, cuánta consideración —respondí divertida—. Aunque, no sé si fue mi imaginación o creo que te escuché un poco más egocéntrico de lo usual.

—¿Qué puedo decir? —dice, encogiéndose de hombros—. Hoy es un día bastante inusual.

—Seguramente. No dudo en que deberás regalar muchas cosas en el Día Blanco.

—Por cordialidad. Sabes bien que yo no celebro San Valentín.

—Lo sé —respondí asintiendo—. Aún así, Saki-chan insistió en esto, así que no tuve más remedio en escucharle. Aprovecharé la fecha para entregarte esto —dije, extendiendo mi mano para entregar la bolsa con chocolates—. Sé que no celebras San Valentín, pero, no los veas como esa clase de regalo. Sólo quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora, Eren.

—No seas tonta, no es necesario nada de esto.

—Aún así, muchas gracias. Eres mi mejor amigo.

Su rostro cambia repentinamente, una expresión de dolor sale a la superficie.

—Perdón. Es sólo que… escucharte decir eso me trajo buenos recuerdos, aunque, son bastante tristes. Es extraño, la persona que alguna vez me dijo eso y tú son muy parecidas.

—¿Eh? ¿Puedo saber a quién te refieres? —pregunté curiosa, aunque alguna parte de mí ya sabía con anticipación la respuesta.

—No, no es el momento. Pero, yo también estoy muy agradecido por conocerte, Hotaru-chan. Y espero que seamos amigos por siempre.

—Yo también.

—Oye, ¿Le entregaste también a tú persona importante los chocolates que hiciste especialmente para él?

¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué mencionar eso hace siempre que me sonroje?

—Él no es mi persona especial. Sólo los hice porque quise ser buena persona.

—Vaya. Ustedes dos son tal para cual. Siempre ocultando lo que en verdad sienten.

—¡¿Qué quieres insinuar con eso?! ¡Ese sujeto y yo no somos nada!

—Tranquila, tú secreto está a salvo conmigo.

—¡No hay secreto que guardar! —exclamé exasperada, aún bastante enrojecida.

Aunque, quizás si lo pienso detenidamente, sí hay algo secreto que no quiero admitir aún.

* * *

Holis xD Glasses-chan por acá. Tengo tiempo largo de no actualizar, pero bueno. Les traigo un pequeño shot bastante malo por San Valentín. Contiene algunos cuántos spoilers de lo que viene a futuro en HiTSUZEN. Cualquier duda, no olviden dejarla ya sea acá en FF o en Facebook. ¡Hasta la próxima y Feliz San Valentín atrasado!

PD: Le dedico este pequeño shot a Eri. Muchas gracias por todo mamu :D


End file.
